Neighbor Hood/Transcript
(Opening shot: the city skyline during the summer day.) Narrator: The City of Townsville!'' (Camera pans over to the right and sees the view of Pokey Oaks School)'' Yes, it's that time of day, when kids all over Townsville just can't wait to get out of school! (All of Ms. Keane's class excitingly runs for home as the end of school year, including Bubbles.) Narrator: Hey! What's all the rush about it? (Bubbles flies home and lands in front of T.V.) Narrator: loudly Ohhhhh! I get it. (Bubbles turn her head at the camera view and shush at the narrator.) Bubbles: Shhh. (Then she turns her head back to the T.V.) Narrator: Oops. Sorry. (Flowers flash on the TV, then we see more kids run home. Back at the TV, a green spiral swirls in and the flowers disappear. One more shot of the kids running home. Back at Bubbles, watching the green spiral on TV. Eight more kids watching the TV appear around her, forming a 3x3 grid. In the next line, a pair of bubble pants with a flower flies in.) TV Announcer: And now, kids, it's time for "The Wondrous World of Whimsical Willy"! (3x3 view of the ecstatic children, Bubbles in the middle. All voice an excited gasp.) (Song: The Wondrous World of Whimsical Willy Theme) Put on your magic trousers, put on your bright green shoes And we'll fly, fly, fly, fly awayyyy.. To the wonderful, wonderous world of Whimsical Willy Where every day is a wondrous, wondrous, wonderful, funderful day In the wondrous world of wonderful, Whimsical Willly! The scene goes to black, then we fade up in Whimsical Willy's living room. Whimsical Willy is reading a "Happy Tails" book when he notices the viewers at home. He closes the book and puts it away. Mr. Willy: Hi! Bubbles/Children: Hi! Mr. Willy: (holds up a yellow bag with pink flowers) I bet you're wondering what's inside my magic satchel today. (Bubbles and the other kids nod.) Mr. Willy: Well, why don't we find out? (Mr. Willy reaches his hand in and shovels inside his yellow bag. Bubbles closely stare at the T.V. and Willy brings out a happy face mask.) Mr. Willy: Ahh! A happy face. (He pulls the string of the mask over his face while facing sideways. He turns his face towards the children again and then shows the mask. 3x3 grid; the children smile in response. Normal view; he takes his mask off and puts it aside. Then again, Willy reaches his hand in and shovels inside his yellow bag and brings out a sad face mask.) Whimsical Willy: And what's this? A sad face. (Just as earlier, he pulls the string of the mask over his face again while facing sideways. He turns his face towards the children again and then shows the mask. 3x3 grid; the children frown. He takes his mask off and brings out his happy face mask again.) Whimsical Willy: (covers his face with the mask) Happy! (He uncovers his face by move his mask away and his smiley face appears. Bubbles shows him with her Whimsical Willy style-like happy child face. He covers his face again with another mask.) Whimsical Willy: (uncovers his face by moving his another mask) Sad. (Bubbles responds by giving him her frown face.) Whimsical Willy: What does Miss Happy Flower Think? (she whispers to him; he smiles.) Whimsical Willy: Dayyyyyydreeeeeam Laaaaaaaaaane! Maid Mary: Kitty: Maid Mary: Kitty: Mr. Willy: Kitty: (from o.c.) Duke: I'm still lookin'! (turns around, revealing a stitched on face) Oh, Hi, Mr. Willy! Mr. Willy: Duke: Maid Mary: Gee, Mr. Willy, what makes you happy? Mr. Willy: Dog puppet: Mr. Willy! Maid Mary! Maid Mary: What is it, Dynamite Dog? Dog puppet (Dynamite): Something terrible has happened! Dynamite: (from o.s.) A dark cloud of Sadness has covered Daydream Lane and caused Crazy Horse to lose his happy! Maid Mary: If we don't act fast, we may all lose our happy! (3x3 view, zooming past the shocked children to Bubbles as they voice a collective gasp.) Mr. Willy: I... I don't know (3x3 view; the kids gasp again and quickly run off, except Bubbles who just stays there. Close-up of her, zoom in slowly.) Bubbles: Whimsical Willy...Maid Mary...Daydream Lane...? (Extreme close-up of her determined face.) Something has to be done! Blossom: The jig is up, Mr. Willy! If that's even your real name! Bubbles: (Questioned) What does she mean Mr. Willy? Mr. Willy: (Nervous) I don’t know, Bubbles... My name is Willy... Honest... (Sweats) Blossom: 'Drop the act, Mr. Phony! '''Buttercup: '''Yeah, we know all about your little plan to steal all the money of Townsville! (Bubbles blocks Blossom and Buttercup and defends Mr. Willy) '''Bubbles: '''What are you talking about? Willy wouldn’t lie; he was just trying to save Daydream Lane: Maid Mary, Duke Monday, Kitty the Elephant, and all the others from losing their happy. '''Blossom: '(Concerned) Bubbles, none of this is real... 'Buttercup: '''Yeah, it's all ''fake. '''Bubbles: What do you mean...? Blossom: 'Look! (Pulls down the rope revealing cameras) Daydream Lane is just a set! '''Buttercup: '''Yeah! (Punches the fake tree) '''Bubbles: '(Sad) It's... a... fake...? (Pull back to frame the girls; as the Mayor nods, the girls stare at the camera, blank expressions on their faces.) '''Girls: (trance-like) Yes...television...all hail the mighty and powerful television... (The background for the end shot comes up.) Narrator: Mission accomplished! So now... (A television appears.) Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts